


Together

by mirabile



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, what do you mean that's not what happened??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabile/pseuds/mirabile
Summary: A collection of cute Sargaery drabbles, aka what would have happened if Sansa and Margaery went to Highgarden together.





	1. Winter Morning

Sansa was okay, for the first time in forever. How glad she was that she had followed Margaery to Highgarden before winter had finally come. She stood next to her fiancée and looked over the snowy Reach.

“It’s so beautiful“, she said.

“I know.”

“As are you”

“I know”, Margaery repeated herself with a wide smile. She took Sansa’s hand and pulled her closer to her body.

“But I’m not the most beautiful girl in Westeros. I’m holding her hand right now.”

“My dearest love, you are too kind. And your lips are irresistible.”

They shared a warm winter kiss.


	2. Nighttime

 A cosy fire was warming their bedroom but they were still snuggling tightly. Margaery, who actually was several inches shorter than Sansa, was her little spoon. She played with her long auburn hair. They didn’t hear the storm outside, they didn’t feel the icy wind. They had each other and that was all they needed.

“Maggy, stop”, Sansa giggled when her fiancée started tickling her.

“Sorry love, but you’re just too cute”

“I love you, but exploiting my ticklishness is just awful!”

“You’re silly!”

Margaery softly kissed her on the forehead and Sansa forgave her instantly. They went to sleep.


	3. Breakfast in bed

 Sansa woke up alone in her bed. “Maggie?” she murmured groggily.

Before she could get up, Margaery opened the door. She looked like an angel in her white night gown.

“Good morning love, I brought you breakfast!” In her hands, she held a tray filled with cakes, fruit, freshly baked bread, and tea, decorated with rose petals.

“Oh you shouldn’t have, is it a special day?”

“No, it’s a day like any other. You are beautiful, I love you, and I want to make you happy”, she said and handed Sansa a sweet lemon cake decorated with little sugar hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Beauty and the Beast since I just came home from watching it, and I loved the ball scene so much, I just had to write something about it. I'd definitely recomment the movie it's super sweet!  
> Picture the batb ball scene, but with Sansa and Margaery.

A romantic waltz was playing in Highgarden’s ballroom. Margaery held Sansa’s hand and led her into the extravagant hall.

“Can I have the first dance, my love?” she asked and took her by the waist.

“Of course, my dearest!”

It was just them. This was no fancy ball with people they had to converse with politely or vain knights who insisted on dancing with them. The room was theirs to swirl around in.

“I didn’t know they taught you how to dance up there”, Margaery teased

The music slowly faded out and they finished their dance with a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The garden looked like a magical winterwonderland. It was cold, but Sansa’s hand kept Margaery’s warm.

“Look, it’s starting to snow! How joyfully they seem to dance in the air.” she broke the silence of their stroll.

“Of course they are joyfull. They have a long journey behind them and now they get to settle down with their family!”

Margaery laughed at her fiancées metaphor. “Darling, you are a romantic at heart!”

“I am. And I also know that the joy of having someone you belong with is worth the rough journey”

Margaery knew Sansa wasn’t talking about snowflakes anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> tag my tumblr @huglocked in anything related to them and I will love you forever.


End file.
